


TIMESTAMP - The Sound of Engines - Danno Before Hawaii

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, On Hiatus, Prison, Violence, dub con, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: What was Danny Williams like before he became Danno? During his first stretch in prison, he meets a man named Negan and it changes him forever. This IS NOT A CROSSOVER FIC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/gifts).



> This entire storyline is being blamed squarely on KHo's muse (lovethesnark). We were commiserating about our muses being difficult in writing what we wanted to write when the topic of Jeffrey Dean Morgan came up. Suddenly, my muse was all excited and aflutter at the idea of Negan and Danny Williams having a thing.  
> It's violent  
> There will probably be blood  
> Neither of them are particularly good guys but they aren't outright evil either  
> I don't think  
> I'm not sure  
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE DAMNIT ...

Northern State Prison  
Newark, NJ  
1995

“Williams! Move your fuckin ass, kid. We ain’t here to wait on you.” The guard’s voice booms across the cement room and drags Danny back to reality. He rolled his shoulders as he turned towards the guard and made his way over to the indicated line with the other “guests” of Northern State. He still couldn’t believe he was here.

Last year, he’d gotten into an “altercation” with a guy that had been eyeballin’ Susan Rhodes. This guy had no idea she belonged to the club because her old man was doing a stretch in Eastern State in Woodbridge for … well, that’s not important. What IS important is that Susan was out with a few other girls and this guy had been bothering her all night. She’d tried to be diplomatic and apparently he didn’t get the message so she’d called Red. Red called Danny because he knew he didn’t live too far away from where they were. By the time Danny had arrived at the bar, the guy in question had pinned Susan up against the booth and was rubbing every inch of his body against hers. She looked up when she saw Danny and the relief on her face was evident. The guy turned to see what she was looking at and he scoffed.

“Get lost, asshole. I’m not in the mood to deal with some half sized kid right now.”

Now, in his defense, Danny hadn’t yet earned his full patch. He was still just a Prospect but there wasn’t a single member of the Brotherhood that didn’t know he was well on his way. Danny Williams had been making a name for himself since he was a kid and, at 21, everyone in the Red Machine knew who he was. So this guy, probably from some suburb outside Newark from the sound of his voice, probably didn’t have a clue as to who Danny was or what his leather signified. But if there was one thing Danny was good at, it was delivering a message. 

“Suse, you OK?” Danny kept his eye on the creep while he talked to Susan.

“You know the girls an’ I wan’ed to go home like an hour ago but this guy won’t stop. It’s like he can’t get the fuckin message that I got a man waitin on me.”

“If you had a man, he wouldn’t have you out here by your lonesome beautiful. If I was your man, I swear you’d never be lonely again. And you can’t tell me this little half-pint is your man.” The creep really was just an idiot.

Danny reached across the booth and grabbed a handful of the guy’s hair, yanking him backwards out of the way so Susan could shimmy out. The guy tried swinging and grabbing at Danny’s wrist to loosen his hold but Danny was quicker and he kicked the guy’s legs out at the knee so he went down. Stepping on his calf with his heavy boots ensured the guy stayed where Danny put him.

Susan smiled and high-tailed it out of the bar after promising to contact Red so he’d know she was safe. That left Danny in the bar with the creep … the creep that was very quickly realizing he’d underestimated the situation.

“Look man. I was just lookin for a little company tonight ok? I didn’t know the bitch would be so inhos …” He was still talking when Danny started to drag him across the floor towards the door. The owner never liked when Club business happened in the bar and Danny was nothing if not respectful. He got the guy out to the corner of the alley beside the bar before his fist came out and slammed into the guy’s mouth, the metal plates embedded inside the leather of his gloves shattering the guy’s teeth on impact.

“First, you do not talk about her like that. In fact, you don’t talk about ANY woman like that, you hear me? You don’t get to come down here anymore either … I catch you anywhere near Brick City again, I will break you into so many fuckin pieces Humpty Dumpty would look like an easy job. Do you understand me, you Piney little motherfucker?” To make his point, Danny let fly with his fist again, this time coming up under the guy’s chin. The guy was sobbing and putting his hands up to protect himself as Danny threw him up against the wall and used his fist to drive his point home with the guy’s ribs. 10 minutes later, the guy was collapsed on the ground and Danny left him there, riding back to his house to let Red know it was taken care of. 2 days later Danny was just sitting down to dinner with his family when the cops showed up to arrest him. Apparently the motherfucker he’d beat down for bothering Suse was the little brother of cop. 

Fast forward a year and Danny was looking down the barrel of a 2 year stint at Northern State. Red had assured him it would be easy time, he had plenty of friends inside that would take care of him and make sure he didn’t want for anything. They’d even had a ride-out for him before he went inside when Red had presented him with his full colors. At least he didn’t have to worry about being someone’s bitch. 

He shuffled along with the rest of the new guests and went through processing almost mindlessly. His Brothers had all told him what to expect so it wasn’t a huge surprise. By the time he was finished and he was being escorted along the walkways to his cell, the only question he had was who he’d be sharing with. They’d told him it was doubtful he’d be with any Brothers … having his affiliation on his knuckles all but guaranteed he’d be well away from any other Brothers or known bikers. As the guard called down for “OPEN 3958”, Danny looked into the cell. And kept looking because … Holy fuck.

OK so by this point, 22 year old Danny was pretty comfortable with his sexuality. He knew to keep it under wraps because guys like Big Tiny and Red were old school and he wanted acceptance, not a beat-down. He’d had a few experiences here and there and had been on the receiving end of a few decent blowjobs from guys that wanted to say thanks. He could appreciate a good looking man as much as he could a great looking woman. If he had to admit it, he’d say the first thing he noticed on any man was his ass. The man in front of him though? Danny didn’t know where to look first because he just absorbed the entire space. 

The man had his back turned towards the door so Danny had a moment to admire every inch. He figured the man was about 6’2” with a lean body that seemed to radiate power. Dark hair slicked back on his skull led to a hint of stubble in his profile as he started turning his head. Wearing a wife beater, Danny could admire every vein and defined muscle in his shoulders and biceps, broad chest and realizing the man wasn’t lean … he was just solid. His chin was covered in scruff that was still more pepper than salt trimmed tight to his jaw. His eyes were dark and something in his gaze had Danny wanting to drop to his knees. His smile as he faced Danny face-forward was perfectly even, brilliantly white teeth and his dimples … holy fuck how does a man like that have DIMPLES? 

“Aw, you brought me a snack there Gutterson? Ain’t you kind.” His voice was low and gruff, touching things Danny hadn’t even acknowledged he knew he had. He couldn’t stop staring at the guy and had to physically dig his fingernails into his palm to stop acting like a star-struck freak. 

The guard snorted as he looked over at Danny before bringing his attention back to the guy currently in the cell. 

“Negan meet Williams. He’s gonna be bunking in here with you for a while. Play nice, boys.” With that, the guard turned out of the cell and called for the door to be closed. Suddenly, Danny was alone with this man that had his brain going fuzzy and his dick leaking.

“Williams, huh? I guess you’ll do for a while. At least until you break anyway. You can have the bottom.”

If ever there was a sexual double entendre, that was it right there. It snapped something inside Danny’s head and he shook off the stupor of how good looking the guy was and looked at him, arms crossing over his chest.

“Yeah, Williams from Newark. And last I checked, I ain’t nobody’s bitch.”

Looking back on it, Danny wasn’t really sure he could remember how it happened. One second he was standing by the cell door with his arms crossed over his chest and the next, he was pinned up on the wall with this Negan guy standing so deep inside his personal space he could count the white hairs in his beard. 

“Did I say shit about you bein a bitch, Williams? Did I give you indication ONE that I had any interest in you at all? You must think pretty highly of yourself if that’s where your first thought goes. But you know,” here Negan’s eyes grazed down every inch of Danny’s body and came back up again, as slowly as you like, “if that shoe fits, you lace that BITCH up and you wear it.”

His breath was hot, his body was solid and for the first time in his life, Danny didn’t feel like he had control over what was happening. He had no way of getting out from where Negan had him caged in and even his arms were pinned at his side so he couldn’t punch his way out. He looked up, catching the guy’s look and swallowed at what he saw. It was primal … but it was also amused. He leaned closer, pressing his nose right up against Danny’s jaw and sniffed his way down to his shoulder. 

“I guess there really IS something to be said for smelling something new.” He whispered in Danny’s ear before he opened his mouth and licked the side of Danny’s face. Long and slow and deliberate, like he was savoring the taste of Danny’s skin. And the worst part of it was when he stepped away and turned his back on Danny, like he wasn’t a threat … Danny’s cock twitched so hard, he felt his ass contract.

So Danny did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed Negan’s arm, swung him around and slammed his fist right into the guy’s chin. 

“Like I said. I ain’t a bitch.”

Negan started to laugh as Danny swung again, but this time Negan was ready for him. He pinned his arm back from the bicep, yanking him forward so his own momentum had him kneeling on the floor with his arm jacked up to his shoulders and Negan leaning over him.

“First one’s free. It’s an emotional moment and I get that. Your first time inside and you gotta figure out who the threats are and who the friends are. Lemme give you a little clue, Williams. I’m neither as far as you’re concerned. You don’t fuck with me, I don’t fuck with you. We get through this little visitation of yours just as easy as a bullet through butter. You decide to be a bitch? You’ll find out how much destruction a bullet can do to that poor little stick of butter.”

Negan let go of his arm and went back to his bunk, pulling himself up onto the top and settling down with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. 

Danny slunk into the lower bunk and glared up at the rail above him, making a note to ask around with the other Brothers just exactly who this Negan guy was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut ... A little power ... A little seduction

By the third day inside, Danny realized that prison sucked. I mean, he hadn’t been expecting rollercoasters and funhouses but shit, the boredom alone might just fuckin kill him. His roommate Negan was true to his word, never bothering Danny and barely acknowledging his presence. Every once in a while though, that itch Danny had developed as a kid would start up and he just knew Negan was eyeballing him. He’d never caught him, of course, but the fucker was doing it more and more often.

The problem with that was Danny’s reaction to it. No matter how hard he tried, there was something about this guy that just got under his skin. Power had always been a trigger for Danny … he got off on being in control and he’d never met anyone who’d challenged that. Until Negan. And the motherfucker wasn’t even trying to exert it … it was just HIM.

Danny had taken the opportunity to ask around about him from a few Brothers that were on the inside. The first guy he’d asked, guy named Vegas who’d been inside for close to the same number of years Danny’d been alive, had gone wide eyed when he’d mentioned his name. 

“Negan’s a bad dude, kid. He’s a getter … he wants somethin’, he gets it. You want somethin’ you ask him and if he feels like it, he gets it. There ain’t a guy in this place that fucks with him because you do not want to be in debt to him. Or on his bad side. You steer clear kid, you hear me?”

Danny thought long and hard about what Vegas had said. Guy was a lifer (apparently when you murder someone in the state of New Jersey, they take offense to that and put you away for a long time. Vegas apparently didn’t get that memo back in ’75) and had seen people move in and out over his years. Probably a decent judge of character but Danny wanted to be thorough. He wanted more than just one guy’s version of his cellmate. Later that afternoon, he had a conversation with Tilly who basically confirmed everything Vegas had said. Negan got what he wanted and if he liked you, you counted your blessings. Occasionally he would get favors from others on the inside for things they had access to (Tilly recounted a rumor that once upon a time, Negan had convinced a guard to smuggle in a fresh peach pie and when the guard failed, Negan beat him so badly he had permanent brain damage).

Negan was in for life. There was no getting out and there wasn’t a single person in the prison who didn’t jump when his name was mentioned. And he was Danny’s cellmate. Yeah … prison sucks.

***

Probably the worst thing about prison, Danny had decided by the first week was out, was the amount of time you had to shower. He admitted that he was used to a certain creature comfort of taking a nice long, hot shower every day. He’d relax, maybe jerk-off a little, wash every inch of his body and just let the water run over him. When he’d been a kid, Ma used to tell him she was going to shut the water off if he didn’t stop wasting it. (In reality she only did that once and it was because he was being a little shit to Stella, who had a date that night and wanted to shower beforehand. Danny thought the guy she was dating was a schmuck. Turns out he was right … but Ma still shut off the hot water and he damn near froze his balls off).

He’d been grumbling about the shower, half to himself and half to the wall beside him, when his roommate spoke up from his bunk.

“You know, you can get extra shower time. Hell, I’ve been known to be in there for an hour at a time if I wanted.”

Danny eyed the bars above him suspiciously. Now that he knew about his cellmate he wasn’t sure he wanted to even discuss any possibilities. He did NOT want to be in debt to a guy that could make a seasoned lifer like Vegas tighten up.

“All you gotta do is know how to ask for it.”

Danny leaned out from his bunk and looked up. He could just make out Negan’s shoulder as he lay on his back, probably reading a book. The man was always reading something.

“And who, if I were interested in this type of arrangement, would I be asking?”

At this point, Negan turned and he was face to face with Danny. His eyes were positively dancing with mischief as he leaned close enough that Danny could smell his aftershave. 

“You’ve asked around the prison about me already, Danny boy. I’d think you know who you ask if you want to get somethin’.” His voice was amused, like he were talking to a child and Danny couldn’t help but feel a little defenseless when they were this close.

He cleared his throat and blinked. “I’m not necessarily going to ask here but … what would it cost me to get a longer shower?”

Negan laughed. It was both dark and funny at the same time and he rolled back over onto his back, turning his attention back to his book.

“Like I said the other day, Danny boy. First one’s free … it’s an emotional time. You can be my guest when I shower tomorrow. Be ready to go.”

Danny crawled back into his bunk and something in his gut twisted. He could hear the words … “First one’s free” and the idea of being in the showers for at least an hour with his roommate … Oh fuck. His NAKED roommate!

Danny’s cock stood up proud at that exact moment and he gasped quietly as he rolled over onto his side. 

The dark chuckle from his roommate above him didn’t help the situation at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE THERE BE PORN

At precisely 9am, Negan was ready to go for his shower and, after a night deliberating back and forth as to whether or not he should do this, Danny was right behind him with his prison issued toiletries. The soap was harsh, the shampoo was generic and the toothpaste tasted like something someone used to caulk windows. Danny hated it but he didn’t have any money in his books yet. The Brothers were working on it but it took time for the money to process in, apparently. Negan didn’t even pay him any attention at all, other than to inform Gutterson he was taking “a guest” to the showers. 

For some reason, as they were walking in the general direction of the showers, Gutterson turned left instead of right and something tensed in Danny’s gut. Change was not good and it never led to anything good. But he also knew Gutterson was in Negan’s pocket and Negan himself was enough to instill fear in pretty damned much everyone. Danny considered his options and prepared himself for a fight, should things go wrong. Silently, however, he followed behind Gutterson, with Negan at his back.

Turning once more, Gutterson opened up a locked door that led to a shower that seemed … better? It had wider cubicles and even a wooden bench to sit on to take your clothes off. Instead of the scratchy towel that Danny was used to, the towels were a bit softer (not much, it’s still prison after all). Negan grinned as Gutterson turned towards the door once again, informing them he’d be back in an hour and shutting them in. 

Suddenly, Danny’s nerves were up and he cast an eye towards Negan to see what he was doing. Which, as it turns out, was nothing suspicious. He was stripping off his boots while seated on the bench and pushing his socks into each boot. He looked up at Danny and smiled, all white teeth and not a single threat anywhere on his face.

“Danny boy. I told you … first one’s free. I ain’t got any plans to do anything but wash my ass and maybe rub one out. I always use that shower down there at the end … you can use any other one you’d like.”

Negan went back to stripping and Danny made the decision that the idea of having a hot shower was worth taking the risk. 

***

An hour later, Danny felt like a new man. He even had a bit of his swagger back as he followed Negan back to the cell. Yeah, his soap made his skin feel tight but oh … madon … that hot water! And true to his word, Negan hadn’t even spoken to him during the shower.

He had ignored the rather unmistakable sounds of Negan stroking his cock and the stray thought of wondering what it looked like was batted away as soon as it arrived. He didn’t need to know anything about Negan’s cock, thank you very much. And a quick turn of the dial down to cold water took care of his cock’s response to the noises. Didn’t erase the images from his head but at least he could walk over to the towels and rub himself dry without giving away what was in his head. Of course, the universe was a bitch who hated Danny Williams.

Negan walked from the cubicle to the bench to get his towel and he was just as naked as the day he was born. That long, lean body was on display for Danny’s eyes and he feasted. Tight shoulders, well developed biceps, abs that made Danny want to lick them clean for the texture of such hard muscle on his tongue and the single most amazing Adonis belt Danny’d ever seen. All of it leading down to a still half-hard cock that Danny had to suddenly swallow all the saliva in his mouth to keep from drooling over. Negan’s cock was uncut and thick, probably even thicker than Danny’s own and even half hard, he could tell he was long. Danny figured, completely hard he was probably somewhere around 10 or 11 inches. He had to bite the inside of his lip to get his attention away from Negan’s body and when he raised his eyes, Negan wasn’t even looking at him. He was grabbing his hair product and working it into his surprisingly longish and wavy hair to slick down against his skull. Danny finished drying off and was getting dressed when Negan offered him the hair product.

“You seem the type who uses it. Here, have some, I’ve got plenty.”

Danny took the gel gratefully, foregoing finishing putting his tank on under his uniform and just letting the top of it hang over his hips. His hair was his pride and since being inside he hadn’t been able to style it at all. The risk of owing something to Negan was worth feeling like Danny Fuckin Williams for a bit. He used the mirror to swipe and style his hair until it was the classic long duck-tail style he normally wore. He turned to hand the gel back to Negan and he froze. Negan was watching him. Those dark eyes hid absolutely nothing as he slowly took in Danny’s body from the top of his head down to his toes and back again. That primal look was back on his face and Danny leaned back against the wall, using it to brace himself. 

Not because he was afraid. Because his body was responding in a way that was the complete antithesis of who Danny Williams was. Danny was nobody’s bitch. He didn’t get on his knees for anyone. He was a full colors wearing member of the Big Red Machine. And not a single bit of that mattered in the moment it took for his eyes to catch Negan’s. That smirk was back. 

Negan had figured him out. But he didn’t do anything; simply took his gel back and returned to getting himself ready for Gutterson to bring them back to the cells.

By the time that happened, Danny had managed to convince himself of who he was. His swagger was back, his shoulders were wide and he owned every step he took. He could hear the footfalls of Negan behind him and he paid absolutely zero mind at all to them. Nope, not a one.

The cell doors opened and Danny walked in first, putting his toiletries away in his cube. A breath later, he felt Negan crowding him against the wall as he reached up to put his own toiletries away in the cube above Danny’s. He could feel how hot his skin was and how hard his cock was as well. Danny ignored the urge to grind his ass back. Danny was NOT a bitch.

The hot voice whispering in his ear as he was pinned against the wall was almost his undoing. “Next time you want to visit my private place, you just let me know, Danny boy. I’m sure we can work something out for doing such a favor.”

A moment later, the pressure was gone and so was Negan. Danny turned and he was alone in the cell with only the memory of that heat and pressure against his back. 

And of course, his hard cock now throbbing between his legs. Which was refusing to go down at this point. He mentally calculated in his head that Negan was more than likely going down to the yard and he usually spent at least an hour down there so Danny had time. 

As quick as he could, he stripped his uniform from his upper body and exposed his throbbing dick inside his wet spot stained boxers. He laid on his bunk and reached for his cock, pushing the waistband of his boxers under his balls to add that little pressure that always felt good to him. Without lube or really the time, this wasn’t going to be a long session but something to ease the pressure in his balls. He licked his palm and wrapped his hand around his cock, feeling the familiar swipe of his thumb over the head as he began to stripe the hard length. His eyes closed from habit and, as much as he tried to imagine that dark haired chick that had just started hanging around the garage, it was Negan’s face that kept popping into his head. He couldn’t picture Rachel’s ass but he sure as fuck couldn’t help but imagine Negan’s cock. 

Finally he stopped fighting it and he allowed himself to sink into the fantasy that had been plaguing him from the first time he had seen the man. He pictured Negan as he’d been that first day, when he’d pinned him against the wall and sniffed him and then licked his face. He remembered when Negan had turned his back and his head tried to picture him putting Negan down on his knees to stuff his cock into that dimpled mouth because power was always about control and Danny was always about control. But his fuckin brain wouldn’t cooperate. He pictured himself getting down on his knees before Negan even turned his back and nuzzling his face against his beautiful dick. 

He opened his mouth while he stroked, head arching back as he pictured himself rolling the foreskin back from the head of Negan’s cock and lapping at the head while he stroked with his other hand. He imagined looking up at Negan and watching him smirk as he stared down at Danny on his knees, slowly swallowing more and more of his cock.

“So much for not bein a bitch, Danny boy.”

It was so clear in his head … the sound of his voice and the tone of voice he’d use. Danny began stroking faster, picturing Negan with his arms crossed over his chest, forcing Danny to do all the work … making him get every inch down his throat. He could imagine the feeling of Negan cumming in his throat while Danny’s fist came down to his own cock, desperate to cum before Negan finished. The feeling of lube drizzling over his cock was enough to send him over the edge and he knew damn good and well he’d hissed out Negan’s name as his entire world went white.

He went limp, feeling hot cum on his stomach and chest and he knew he had to get cleaned up. He had to be finished before Negan came back and caught him jerking off. He was breathing heavy and his arms felt like lead but he pushed himself up to reach for his roll of toilet paper when he heard the definite snick of a tube cap being shut. He froze, his hand halfway to the cube. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see.

But he could feel. And he felt his personal space being invaded again. He could smell the same hair product he’d been offered earlier and he could definitely feel the scruff of a beard against his cheek.

“Well now isn’t this an interesting thing to come back to, Danny boy. I think I’ll even take you sayin my name at the end as payment for the lube I loaned you.”

Negan licked his cheek again. 

Danny’s cock tried valiantly to get hard again but it was too soon. Negan patted his thigh, right up near his cock and whispered again, “Don’t you worry Danny boy. I’ll show you just how we can take care of each other for a while.”

To his credit, Danny managed no to shiver with want at the dark promise in that voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert was feeling a bit dirty and smutty

It had been 3 weeks and Danny was losing his mind. Every time he thought he’d have a minute alone to jerk off, something had interrupted him. Either Negan walked in or a guard strolled past or some asshole came looking for Negan. Rubbing one out in the showers, surrounded by 10 other guys wasn’t going to cut it and sneaking off into some dark corner had been completely unsuccessful so far. Danny wasn’t quite desperate but living in such close quarters with Negan, seeing his body and knowing what he looked like completely naked had Danny’s cock almost blue every moment of the day. He was honestly afraid of a wet dream at this point. So, he swallowed his pride.

That night, after lights out, Danny whispered up to his cellmate. “Hey, Negan?”

“Yeah Danny boy?”

“You think … uhh … you think maybe I could go take a shower in the morning?”

“You shower every day Danny boy.”

Jesus fuck, he could almost hear the smirk on Negan’s face. “I meant, what would it cost for me to … uhh … be your guest again?”

He heard the bunk above him creaking and then Negan was crouched by the lower bunk, outlined in the halogen search lights that were always on in the yard outside.

“So you’re askin to join me in my special place again Danny boy?” Negan’s eyes were glittering with something dangerous.

“I’m asking what it’s gonna cost me, yeah.” Danny could almost feel the slippery slope under his feet but god DAMN that hot water had felt good and now that he’d had money in his books, he was able to buy things like better shampoo and hair gel and soap that didn’t make his skin feel like sandpaper. 

“Well, I told you the first one’s always free. So this ain’t gonna be like the last time you joined me, Danny boy but I’ll be glad to bring you along as my guest again in the morning.”

“I asked what it’s gonna cost me. I’m not going in blind here.”

“Oh Danny boy, I’d never ask for more than you’re completely willing to give.”

With that Negan climbed back up onto his bunk and Danny felt like he’d just made a deal with the Devil himself.

***

In the morning, Gutterson showed up like clockwork and nodded at Negan when he tilted his head at Danny, indicating he was coming. Once again, they turned down the opposite corridor and arrived at the other shower. Danny’s gut was churning the entire way to the shower; he still had no idea what this shower was going to cost him.

When Gutterson left, locking the door behind him, Negan sat down and began stripping. But he also began talking.

“I’m gonna bet you’re here because you need to rub one out. I thought to myself why you’d come to me askin for a shower and I know it’s not because we’re such good friends, right? You’ve been trying to get privacy for what … about a month now since you said my name.”

Danny blushed so hard he felt light headed. He sat down with a hard thump on the bench and his fingers were shaking as he undid his uniform.

“I’m even willing to go so far as to say you remember me tellin you this is where I jerk off every mornin. So either you’re so hard up you want to hear me jacking off or you want to jack off yourself. So here’s what’s gonna happen Danny boy.”

Negan walked over in front of Danny, already naked. From the height difference, his already hard cock was right in front of Danny’s mouth and Danny glanced up, assuming Negan wanted him to suck it. He was about to open his mouth when Negan spoke again.

“You’re gonna shower right in that cubicle with me and once we’re all nice and wet, I’m gonna watch you jack yourself off while you tell me what you were dreamin about when I caught you last month. What made you say my name, Danny boy? That’s your price for the shower today.”

Danny was on board with jerking off in front of Negan but when he told him he’d have to confess what he’d been fantasizing about, his heart skipped a beat. Could he do it? His cock was straining against his boxers and just hearing his name on Negan’s lips was enough to have it leaking. Either he did this or he’d have to wait fuck only knows how long to get off. He realized it was possible he could use it to his advantage. Maybe tell Negan about how he wanted to stuff his cock into HIS mouth. Maybe he could still salvage it.

He tipped his head and grinned, all cock-sure and arrogance. “Sure thing. Just remember, you asked for it.”

He finished stripping and followed Negan to the cube he always used and got under the spray of hot water. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling for a minute before he felt himself being nudged out of the way so Negan could have his minute of the hot water. While he stood under the spray, he handed a bottle of lube to Danny. 

“So … tell me.”

Danny looked at the bottle for a second before squeezing a good amount onto his palm and reaching down to his already hard and leaking cock. He knew he’d have to be careful, he was already so sensitive and turned on. His strokes were long and deliberate, loose fist to give just enough friction that it could draw out for a while. When he raised his eyes up, Negan was already stroking his cock and Danny gaped for a minute. Length he’d been right but girth alone? Negan was a monster. His cock didn’t get erect so much as it just got longer and thicker as it pointed down towards the floor. 

“I uhh … I started off thinkin about this girl that’s been hangin around the garage for a bit. Nice dark hair, great ass and a beautiful bike. But I wanted somethin’ more … she’s pretty, not up for anything hard or really gritty. So I was thinkin about you that first day I came inside when you were standin by the cubes with just your tank on. I was thinkin about your mouth and how perfect it would look wrapped around my dick. Instead of layin a hook on you, I was thinkin about puttin’ you on your knees and stuffin my cock in your mouth, Negan.”

He was stroking a little faster, pushing that edge a little and hoping to get off before Negan asked any questions. Of course, now that he wanted to cum, his cock was hoping for a little more tease. Either that or his cum was so backed up it was like tryin to get over the George Washington Bridge at Easter. He shifted his gaze to Negan’s cock instead of looking him in the eye.

“Me on my knees, huh? So you just thought about fuckin my mouth and that had you moanin and squirmin like that? Cuz I gotta tell ya Danny boy, I was there watchin you for a good 10 minutes and you give away a fuckload more than that when you think no one’s watchin you. Like when you mumbled “fuck my mouth” or “Need your cum”. And yanno, I think you heard me when I said “So much for not bein a bitch, Danny” because …”, here Negan chuckled darkly when he gestured towards Danny’s cock, which twitched almost violently. “Well, that one’s pretty obvious. So I think there was more to it than that Danny boy. I think there was definitely more and if you can’t TELL me, you’re sure as fuck gonna show me in the next 30 minutes so we can get our actual showerin out of the way.”

Negan was now directly in Danny’s personal space and Danny couldn’t breathe. He could feel the heat from his body and Danny raised his eyes to look him in the eye. That feral look was back and Danny knew, either way, he was going to wind up demonstrating. He took his hand off his cock and tentatively reached out to touch Negan’s, stroking the entire length.

“I couldn’t hold onto it. I wanted to … fuck I wanted to be the one to put you on your knees. And then I was thinkin about bein on my knees. And I was thinkin about … well, fuck I can just show ya anyway.”

With that Danny dropped to his knees, raised his eyes to watch Negan and began nuzzling and rubbing his face against Negan’s cock and balls. Fuck they felt even better than Danny had dreamed about. Hot, velvety smooth and slick from the water of the shower. He pressed his nose against his balls and breathed in the scent of Negan before tilting his head back and opening his mouth. He mouthed his way down Negan’s shaft, raising his head to look up at the man in question. The animalistic look hadn’t left his face and Danny almost choked when he realized Negan had crossed his arms over his chest. It was almost too much and Danny’s eyes closed as his mouth closed around the head of the monster cock.

A hard clip to the back of his head got his attention and he looked up. “I wanna see those pretty blues while I fuck your mouth, Danny boy. Don’t you dare close those eyes, you hear me?” Negan’s voice was low and the threat was there. This was the Negan Vegas had warned him about … the one who got what he wanted.

Danny licked his tongue against the foreskin, pushing it back gently while sucking the head into his mouth and was rewarded with the taste of sweet precum leaking across his tongue. He moved his mouth lower, sucking more and curling his tongue against the vein running the length of his shaft. Danny wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with what a good blowjob feels like, he’d just never given one. But he knew what he liked so he imitated that on the cock in his mouth. He worked his mouth in short bursts down the length, taking a little more with every push until he felt the head at the back of his throat. He pulled back until just the head was resting against his lips, enjoying the way Negan’s mouth quirked and he grunted. Never taking his eyes off Negan’s dark gaze, Danny sank all the way down, swallowing the head of his shaft into his throat until his nose was pressed up against Negan’s well groomed curls. 

The grunt Negan let out was worth the threat of gagging. For just a moment, Negan’s self control stuttered and Danny enjoyed being the one to do it. He pulled his mouth back again, using the short strokes of his tongue and mouth to get Negan down again and stopped just short of swallowing. He teased him with his tongue while he brought his hands up and cradled his balls, rolling them in his palm. He used every trick he’d ever had done to him to make this the best blowjob he could and he could feel the cock in his mouth twitching faster and harder. He wasn’t sure about his next move but his own cock was aching so badly he didn’t really have time to think it out. He opened his mouth wide, tilted his head a little more and used his hands to grab hold of Negan’s hips and pull forward. He hoped Negan got the idea.

He most certainly did. In a flash, his hands were on Danny’s scalp, grabbing handfuls of wet hair and he started slamming his cock into Danny’s mouth. It was so much hotter than Danny had imagined and his cock was twitching and leaking so much he was literally afraid to touch it. A problem solved a moment later when Negan all but ordered him to keep his hands on his hips. His pace was brutal and Danny was coughing and choking with almost every push, saliva and precum dripping out of his mouth and coating his face while Negan used his throat.

“You want my cum Danny boy? Like you begged for on that cot? You were so pretty when you were squirming around, bitch. You know the minute I give you my cum, you’re gonna be my bitch right? Too late to decide if you’re OK with it or not.”

Negan pulled his cock out of Danny’s throat and tilted his head back further. While Danny looked up at him with wide eyes, Negan shot his load across Danny’s mouth and chest. He used his hand to milk every drop out, ensuring it went all over Danny’s body. He smirked down at Danny, his cock almost purple he needed to cum so badly.

“Do it. Jerk off for me on your fuckin knees. But I want to see your face while you do it.”

Danny didn’t even think about it. His hand went straight down to his cock and he was stroking right away. The taste of Negan in his mouth and the feeling of his cum all over Danny’s face was enough to send him over the edge in less than 5 strokes. He doubled over with the force of his orgasm, feeling it spray up onto his chest and mingling with Negan’s cum in those golden curls and it seemed to last forever. 

When he finally stopped twitching, Negan was still watching him with a dark grin on his face. 

“Congratulations. You earned your shower. Damn shame you’re gonna have to wash all my cum off your body but I think you and I both know you’re never gonna forget it was there, will you Danny boy?”

When Gutterson came to get them, Danny was back to being Danny Williams, swagger and all. Negan didn’t say anything or act any differently. Life went on as usual for the next few weeks.

Until Negan decided he wanted something from Danny.

And Negan always got what Negan wanted.


End file.
